This invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly to a canting mechanism for an ambulatory support device.
Humans have long dealt with the pain, aggravation and loss of productivity arising from spinal injuries, particularly those to the low back. Most people at some point in their lives will be incapacitated by lower back pain which has become the second leading cause of pain next to headaches. The relative ease with which injuries to the spine and supporting musculature are incurred, as well as the debilitating effects of even slight injuries, merely adds to the overall severity of the problem of dealing with spinal injuries. The forms of treatment vary over the length of time that the patient experiences pain. Eighty percent of low back pain suffers will heal over six weeks with minimal intervention. However, the remaining twenty percent of sufferers create the greatest challenges and cost to the medical system. After the acute phase, surgical intervention or more invasive forms of treatment may be selected. Minimal or non-invasive treatment methods are however preferred by patients before electing to surgical methods.
According to the present invention, disadvantages and problems associated with previous medical devices for treating the spine have been substantially reduced or eliminated.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an ambulatory support device includes two support belts configured to be positioned around a user""s body. At least one of the support belts includes a canting mechanism that couples opposing portions of the support belt. The canting mechanism allows the opposing portions to rotate about associated pivots to allow the support belt to conform to the user""s body and synchronizes the movement of the opposing portions of the support belt such that movement of one portion causes a substantially equivalent movement of the other portion. The traction device also includes one or more support mechanisms. Each support mechanism is coupled between the support belts and provides stability to the user""s body.
Certain embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more technical advantages. For example, certain embodiments provide a traction device that may be worn by a user to reduce the compressive forces on the user""s spine by transferring the user""s upper body weight off of the spine to the user""s hips. In particular, the decompressive forces generated by the device may be concentrated on the lower spine of the user, an area that may be commonly injured due to compressive forces. The traction device may also provide stabilization of the torso to prevent additional compressive forces in the spine due to bending and lifting by the user. Moreover, traction devices of the present invention may be used in association with other joints of the body, such as the knee or neck. Furthermore, particular embodiments provide a traction device that is ambulatory, meaning that the device is portable and wearable during the user""s daily activities. This ambulatory nature of the device provides more convenience to the user and causes less impact on the user""s daily activities than previous treatment techniques.
Certain embodiments of the present invention also provide a canting mechanism associated with one or more straps of the traction device that are positioned around the user""s body. The canting mechanism allows opposing portions of a strap, which are rotatably coupled to one another, to rotate and conform to the contours of the user""s body. This conformity to the user""s body provides comfort to the user and enhances the performance of the traction device. The canting mechanism also synchronizes the movement of the opposing portions of the strap such that correct positioning and substantial symmetry of the strap on the user""s body is maintained. For example, the canting mechanism may ensure that movement of one portion of a strap induces a substantially equivalent movement (distance and direction) of the other portion of the strap. Other technical advantages may be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following figures, description and claims.